everyday, a minute before the alarm went on
by carnadeite
Summary: For Mikkadhira's Challenge; Severable. 7 of 7. For Mikkadhira. Ada sesuatu yang selalu terjadi sebelum alarm di rumah itu berbunyi. Selamat menikmati.
Didedikasikan untuk;

— **Mikkadhira** , selamat hari jadi. Jangan pernah sekali-kali ragu untuk berbahagia.

—Mikkadhira's Challenge; **Severable** [Seven Weeks for Seven Drabble] with Celeste Selenite and Mikkadhira herself. 7 of 7; Romance.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Assasination Classroom milik Yuusei Matsui, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 _Alternative reality_ | _Alternative timeline_

.

.

 **.**

* * *

 **everyday, one minute before the alarm went on**

— _Tadaomi Karasuma_ _;_ _jawaban pagi_

* * *

.

.

.

Aku selalu terbangun ketika semesta masih terbalut gelap.

Tidurku berakhir bukan oleh suara cicit burung khas musim semi, bukan pula oleh deringan panggilan tugas darurat, juga bukan oleh suara alarm—yang bahkan, saat ini belum berbunyi.

Walaupun begitu, _aku tahu pasti_ sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul lima pagi, satu jam sebelum alarmku berbunyi. Ini hal yang sudah tertanam dalam benakku. Bahkan walaupun saat ini mataku masih terpejam, tapi kesadaran akan waktu ini tetap hadir dalam benakku.

Ini bukan karena aku maniak waktu atau apa, tapi karena aku _tahu_.

Aku tahu ini pukul lima pagi, satu jam sebelum alarmku berbunyi, karena pada saat inilah, seperti pada hari-hari yang biasa, ada sedikit gerakan halus dari seseorang di sebelahku. Bersamaan dengan gerakan yang aku tahu sengaja dibuat begitu halus itu, aku bisa mencium samar-samar wangi parfum yang menguar, lalu beriringan dengan langkah kaki yang begitu pelan, wangi itu menguap dari indraku, hanya menyisakan sedikit jejak saja pada udara.

Aku bisa merasakan sudut bibirku naik sedikit.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, aku tetap menutup mataku. Akan tetapi, bukan karena kantuk yang menyerang, tapi karena aku berusaha lebih fokus untuk memerhatikan keadaan sekitar dengan hanya mengandalkan indra pendengaranku—semacam latihan yang biasa kulakukan pada saat menjalani pelatihan pasukan elit dulu.

Langkah itu menjauh dariku. Knop pintu yang diputar dan pintu yang dibuka pelan terdengar. Langkah itu memang menjauh, namun aku masih bisa mendengar gemanya—tapi aku mengakui, bahwa langkah itu memang dibuat begitu pelan. Sudut bibirku kembali berkedut menahan senyum, _dasar profesional, tidak pernah berubah._

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku bisa mendengar air di kran kamar mandi yang menjatuhi keramik, menimbulkan paduan suara yang menenangkan.

Aku tahu kegiatan itu akan berhenti pada menit ke delapan, dan seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan, kran itu dimatikan. Dua menit kemudian, suara gesek engsel pintu akan kembali terdengar, diiringi oleh aroma menyegarkan dan langkah kaki berjinjit yang berusaha mengeluarkan suara seminimal mungkin.

Aku hampir bisa membayangkan ekspresi wajahnya yang berjinjit sambil berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak membangunkanku, pasti menggemaskan sekali.

Tunggu, sejak kapan aku menggunakan padanan kata itu untuk mendeskripsikan dia?

Dan sejak kapan pula aku menggunakan kata 'menggemaskan'? Sungguh tidak sepertiku sama sekali.

Di menit-menit selanjutnya, aku bisa mendengar aktivitas lain. Dari suaranya, aku bisa memperkirakan benda yang digunakannya terbuat dari logam, juga _stainless steel,_ yang kemudian bertumbukkan dengan benda lain yang lebih halus, membentuk suatu harmoni.

Tapi, entah pada menit ke berapa, aku terlalu terbuai, aku mendengar suara desisan, disertai dengan berhentinya irama yang membuka pagiku. Dia yang berperan sebagai konduktor tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya, membuat sepi suasana. Aku kembali mendengar langkah kaki, sama pelannya, namun lebih terburu-buru. Sebuah laci dibuka, kemudian suara-suara yang asing di telingaku mengambil alih. Mataku berkedut, ingin melihat, namun aku tetap berusaha terpejam.

Tak lama, harmoni yang tadi terhenti kini kembali terdengar dan mungkin sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, aku bisa mencium suatu aroma yang memenuhi langit-langit.

Aroma sedap, manis, dan menyegarkan. Perpaduan itu mengundang perutku untuk bereaksi.

Kali ini ... apa, ya, yang dibuatnya?

Detik-detik damai di pagi hariku pun aku gunakan untuk mengira menu sarapan pagi ini dan ketika sepuluh menit sebelum alarm berbunyi, aku kembali mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Tidak lama, aku bisa mendengar suara sisir yang digunakan lalu parfum yang menguar. Aku tidak pernah tahu dia menggunakan parfum merk apa, tapi yang kutahu, inilah harum dirinya.

Dan seperti yang sudah berjalan selamanya, aku pun tahu, satu menit sebelum alarm berbunyi, ranjang tempatku berbaring akan berderit kecil bersamaan dengan datangnya aroma parfum yang menyegarkan dan manis (aroma dirinya), ia mendekat.

Dari napasnya yang menyentuh kulitku, aku tahu dia ada di sebelahku. Tepat di telingaku, dia kemudian berbisik lembut, mengeja namaku, "Ka-ra-su-ma."

Dan seperti yang biasanya, aku akan mencoba mengangkat kelopak mataku untuk pertama kalinya dalam pagi ini, dalam hari ini, untuk melihat duniaku, semestaku— dia, sang pemilik mata sejernih samudra.

"Irina."

Wanita di hadapanku tersenyum, di belakangnya cahaya mentari mulai memasuki ruangan, menyinari helai rambut pirang bergelombangnya yang lembut, membias pada sepasang bola matanya.

Sureal.

Inilah pagi yang tiap hari kulalui, yang sudah berjalan entah berapa lama, namun tetap saja terasa tidak nyata. Aku tidak pernah terbiasa.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya dengan suara yang lembut, membuatku sadar bahwa ini realita.

Jemarinya yang terawat menyentuh dadaku, tapi dari sudut mataku aku melihat sebuah perban pada jari telunjuk kirinya. _Mungkinkah dia ..._

Irina menatap mataku dalam-dalam, seperti sengaja ingin menenggalamkan diriku dalam dirinya, kemudian bertanya, " _Ne_ , Karasuma-kun ... bagaimana dengan hari ini—?"

Aku mendengarkan dengan saksama pertanyaannya—yang kutahu belum selesai, karena setiap pagi setelah cincin melingkar di jari manis kami, dia selalu menanyakan hal yang sama.

Perban kecil pada jemarinya menyentuh dadaku ketika dia bertanya, "—Apakah kau masih mencintaiku?"

Alih-alih langsung menjawab seperti yang sudah-sudah, aku menarik tubuhnya mendekat, merangkulnya selembut yang aku bisa.

Dia bersandar pada dadaku, mendongak, matanya tidak melepaskan kontak denganku.

Bibirnya merengut sedikit—kukira kesal karena aku tidak langsung menjawab dan kali ini, aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku.

Dan bahkan setelah beberapa tahun, waktu tidak bisa merubah sifatnya. Dia masih kekanak-kanakkan, jelas, juga masih ceroboh.

 _Akan tetapi ..._

Aku menggenggam jemarinya, merangkulnya lebih erat, kemudian merundukkan tubuhku sedikit.

Perlahan, aku menutup mataku, kemudian mengecup lembut dahi wanitaku.

Wanitaku, yang tak pernah menyerah untukku.

Setelah semua usahanya untuk meruntuhkan tembok tebal yang kubangun dulu, setelah kini bahkan ia sudah memiliki diriku seutuhnya, dia masih tetap berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik untukku.

Aku selalu mengamati, ia selalu bangun lebih pagi dari diriku, tidak pernah luput satu hari pun, berusaha melawan kantuknya untuk mempersiapkan pagi yang sempurna tanpa bersuara agar tidak membangunkanku—ia memasak untukku, tampil menyegarkan di hadapanku, membangunkanku dengan lembut, melakukan semuanya dengan sebesar cinta yang ia miliki lalu—

(— _bagaimana mungkin aku akan berhenti mencintainya_?)

Aku menatapnya, mencoba untuk mengatakan segala perasaanku lewat mataku—berharap ia mengerti, kalau semua ini akan berjalan selamanya, ia tidak perlu bertanya lagi karena seperti janji mentari yang akan selalu terbit, perasaan ini tidak akan menemui titik akhir.

Aku pun mendekat, berusaha untuk mencapai bibirnya—

—namun alarm berbunyi.

Kami pun menertawakan kebodohan kami, dan tanpa disadari,

hari yang baru pun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**.

.

Word count: 1000

.

A/N;

Halo, salam kenal saya carnadeite, biasa dipanggil deite. Ini fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom ini dan ... salam kenal pada seluruh penghuni fandom ini.

Untuk fanfiksi ini ... saya meminta maaf bila ini tidak sempurna, tidak _fluff_ juga ooc. Saya bukan orang yang romantis, nih huhu. Saya merasa paling tidak bisa membuat _genre romance_ jadi saya minta maaf ya kalau di luar ekspektasi huhuhu untuk membantu saya menjadi mendapatkan _feel_ pagi hari tenang yang romantis (?) saya berterima kasih untuk lagu Bicycle – Gary ft. Jung In yang menemani saya mengetik fik ini :"

Pengakuan saja, saya tidak membaca _manga_ -nya, juga baru nonton _anime_ -nya sampai _season_ 1 jadi ... maaf mungkin bila karakterisasinya tidak pas. Tapi walaupun begitu, ini mungkin tulisan terbaik yang bisa saya tulis dalam 2 jam dan izinkan saya berkata kalau saya kepincut pada _pair_ ini. Saya tidak tahu apakah ke depannya saya akan kembali menulis di fandom ini, tapi bila hari itu tiba, saya harap saya bisa menuliskan sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk teman-teman semua.

Fanfiksi ini saya persembahkan untuk hadiah ulang tahun Mikkadhira beberapa hari yang lalu. Maaf ya terlambat dan saya harap Mikkadhira suka hadiah kecil ini hehe fanfiksi ini juga sebagai _entry_ terakhir dari _challenge_ Severable huhu siapa yang menyangka saya baru bisa menyelesaikan _challenge_ ini sekarang? :"

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan _fangirling_ -an akan selalu diterima.

Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa :")


End file.
